This invention relates generally to a modular rack for storing generally cylindrical storable members, such as water bottles, and more specifically to stackable storage units having two directional alignment and interlock features that can be stacked to form a stable, transportable modular rack.
Generally cylindrical water bottles are used in water coolers. These water bottles are typically handled, transported, and stored in varying quantities. For easier handling, transport, and storage, the water bottles may be loaded in carriers designed to accommodate multiple bottles. To accommodate the varying quantities of bottles, aluminum and plastic modular racks are available comprising carriers designed to be vertically stackable. These modular racks are formed by stacking bottle storage units or carriers. The storage units have feet extending from the bottom of the unit with openings therein and interlocking projections extending from the top of the unit. The feet can support the unit on the ground or can be interlocked with projections from another unit to form a vertical stack.
Existing modular racks, however, are difficult to align, since each foot must be aligned in space with a corresponding projection so that the feet of the top unit can be lowered onto the projections of the bottom unit. Alignment becomes more difficult when the units contain full water bottles requiring the use of equipment, such as a forklift to handle the unit. A further problem with existing modular racks is that the interlock feature can be disengaged by shock or vibration during handling and transport, damaging water bottles and the rack. Water bottles can also be damaged by contact with relatively sharp exposed ribs in existing modular racks. A still further problem with existing modular racks is that they are easily damaged by handling equipment, such as forklifts. Yet another problem with existing modular racks is that they can cause damage to automatic loading equipment if they are not correctly oriented when stacked, because they are not symmetrical front to back.
To overcome the shortcomings of existing modular racks, a need exists for a vertically stackable modular rack that provides ease of alignment, secure interlocking, optimum bottle protection, and reduced susceptibility to damage by handling equipment.
To meet these and other needs, and in view of its purposes, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a stackable storage unit that may be vertically stacked to form a modular rack for storage and transportation of storable members, such as water bottles. The storage unit comprises at least one pair of rails extending in a first direction (generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of a water bottle resting on the pair of rails) and having a contoured surface for supporting a surface area of a generally cylindrical storable member. At least two generally vertical walls extend in the first direction on opposing ends of the storage unit. The walls comprise a flat top surface with a plurality of alignment openings therein. A plurality of alignment tongues extending from the bottom of the wall are positioned and configured to engage corresponding alignment openings in an underlying storage unit. A connecting structure (e.g., a rib structure) underlies the rails and connects the walls to the rails. Feet extend to a level below the bottom of the alignment tongues and support the storage unit on a generally flat surface or fit inside the walls of an underlying storage unit when stacked.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but are not restrictive, of the invention.